The Family History
by Lincolnfan
Summary: A young boy does a school report on his Family History, and soon discover that's he's related to Zorro!


Zorro

Family History

Year: 2017, Los Angles

Victor was in a 6th grade class at Henry Wayne Middle School. His Teacher Mrs. Soto was ready to give the class their next homework assignment, 'Alright class, Your next homework assignment should be a fun one.' She said, 'It's about your family history. Talk to your parents, Grandparents, anyone in your family, ask them about your family history. Are you related to someone famous? Did they meet anyone famous? Every family is different, everyone has a interesting history whether they're famous or not. For example…' Mrs. Soto shared her family history to the class. While Victor was listening he was wondering if he was related to anyone famous. Probably not he thought.

Soon when school ended for the day, Victor went home to start on his school work. He ask his mother Laura about his family history. 'Well when I was young my Grandpa told me that I was related to a famous mask man name Zorro.' She said,' He even took me to the old lair that still there today.' Victor couldn't believe what his mother just said, so he ask, 'Who's Zorro? And what's so great about him?' And Laura said,' His name was Don Diego De La Vega, he was your Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather. He was born in Madrid Spain in 1795, as a young boy Diego and his father Alejandro moved here in Los Angles in 1805. Ten years later in 1815 as a young man, Diego went back to Spain to go to Spain University to study. There (Unknown to his father at that time) it's where he learn to be a professional swordman. He stay there for 7 years and return home in 1822.'

Victor ask his mother,' So when did Diego become Zorro?' Laura said,' I'm getting there, just wait. So when Diego came home, he was shock by how corrupted the new Alcalde was, raising Taxes on the poor, and having his father and future wife Victoria in jail. Anger by this Diego took matters in his own hands. He would soon become Zorro!' And Laura was telling Victor a lot of Zorro's adventures he said, 'This has to be ridiculous, how can one man get away with it? Was he really real or are you making him all up like he was some kind of Robin Hood?' Then Laura tell Victor to get in the car. So they went out, then when they got to the plain empty hill. Victor ask, 'What is this place Mom? There's nothing here.' She then tell him to get out of the car. As they walked near to the hill Laura said to him to step on the button in a ground cover with dirt. Victor ask 'It's not a land mine is it?' 'Oh for crying out loud!' said Laura as she step on the button and the hill open like a door! Then they walked in and Victor found himself in the old lair of Zorro. The place was cover with dust and cobweb, Laura said, 'Here in this lair was where Zorro had many of his adventures. He was also a man of science, there on that table is where he does a lot of experiment that would help him on his adventure.' Victor was in shock, feeling a bit overwhelmed by it. He ask his mother if this is where he also live? She said sort of and took him up the stairs where De La Vega's house once stood.

When they got to the top of stair all they saw was plain land with some rubbles. Laura said,' This was where his house use to be. The fireplace was where we are standing. From what I was told it was a big and beautiful house.' And Victor ask what happen to the house and she said,' Long after De La Vega's death, the house was getting old and was condemned because it was falling apart and soon after that the house caught on fire in 1919.' Victor was sad to hear it and ask where Zorro was buried. They went back to the car and drive to the Los Angles memorial cemetery, and Laura took Victor to the gravesite, They saw where Diego and Victoria are buried. Diego's tombstone said:

Don Diego De La Vega

1795-1868

'A Loving Husband, Father and a Hero for the people.'

And Victoria's tombstone said:

Victoria Escalante De La Vega

1797-1861

'A Loving Wife, Mother and a wife of a hero.'

Laura said,' When Victoria passaway in 1861, they said that Diego wasn't the same after that, he was sad and heartbroken, not only because he lost his wife, also because two years later their son Alejandro was killed in a Civil War. It was painful for him.' Victor ask how many kids did they have, and Laura said two, one boy and one girl.

Later that night Victor was on a computer and did some research on Diego and wrote some of it on the paper for school, and as he was writing his mother came into his room, 'I wanted to show you something,' She said,' This here was Zorro's sword, as you can see it's heavy, and here's his mask and gloves.' Victor was thrill to see it and thank his mother. And she also showed him the old photo of Diego and Victoria sitting togather posing for the camera. She said it was taken around 1853. She then ask how his homework coming along and he said it was going well. He said,' I can't wait to share my report on my Great Great Great Great Great Grandpa. He was such a amazing person. Wish I could've met him and watch some of his amazing adventures.'

The next Morning Victor went to school. In his class he hears some of the students share their family history, finally it was his turn to speak.

To Be Continued…


End file.
